teamwork_podcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 100! - All of Everything
100!- All of Everything!? – April 14, 2013 Runtime 1:49:24 Krystian hosts with Nahxela, Shepard, and Nick joining the hunt. Our hunters play Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate in this episode, however other versions are shown in flashback clips (Tri, Freedom Unite). Our hunters conclude with talk about future streams and videos. Topics of Discussion Shepard, Roy and Sara (Roy and Sara from My Fair Hunter) traveled to NYC for the MH3U release, details discussed. Weekend Confirmed podcast are enjoying MH3U. Our hunting pals reminisce over favorite moments from the first 100 episodes. Talking about the Shep Sheets. An in-depth discussion of fruits with science facts illuminates us. Shepard explains how to get the cosmic mask. Hunters have a Jack Daniels conversation. Nick once watched someone play Final Fantasy X-2 for 200 hours in a row, non-stop (naps every 30 hours). Nick talks about Bioshock Infinite. The cast thanks the fans for their support over the podcast’s history. Quests performed/Monsters fought/Deaths Awesome Maw / Nibelsnarf / Krystian, Shepard, Krystian - Quest Fail! Gigginox Buffet / Gigginox x2-10/ N/A –Quest Complete Gathering of Songbirds /Qurupeco x2, Crimson Qurupeco x2/ N/A - Quest Complete Advanced Peak Performers / Purple Ludroth, Pink Rathian, Deviljho / Shepard, Nahxela!, Nahxela!! - Quest Fail! Advanced Today’s Special / Nibelsnarf x2 / Nick- Quest Complete Grudge Match: S. Zinogre / Stygian Zinogre / N/A – Quest Complete Behind the scenes/production notes/random notes Intro #2 is used. Nahxela is HR 102 here. Nick is HR 31 here, the rare Nick HR screen. Shepard is HR 79 here? Edited by Nick; technically probably Shepard, Nick, and Krystian counting the various episodes. Favorite Moments: Fan Picks: 11:06 Deviljho has a Shepard seeking rock, even good underwater. (From Episode 25) 16:13 Uragaan fart. (From Episode 98) 29:32 First tiny Qurupeco battle with tiny summon. (From Episode 40) So cute! 17:58 Krystian vs. McRib, a man’s bitter revenge on his digestive system, with almost a bonus banana. (From Episode N/A! It's actually from the Social Dissonance Halloween Special 2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JNRNpJvlaEM - thanks to EBReed for finding it) 22:26 Nick’s cat (Bob?) bathroom problems.( From Episode 32) 32:10 MAGMA! (From Episode 36) 37:38 “You killed my daddy” uroktor (From Episode 69 Bonus Shepard’s Bad Dream) 38:43 Shepard Gangnam Style (A Nick pick actually) (From Episode 73) 41:13 Meat Wagon (A Krystian Pick actually) (From Episode 57) 56:20 A intro fail (From Episode 96?) 1:03:01 Nahxela is king of the kill, upswinging Krystian and preventing carves (From Episode 83) Bacon is Nahxela! Doh! Krystian is Kristen. 1:07:01 Nick’s Ghostbusters’ story (The “defining moment of my entire life”-Nick) (From Episode 42) 1:22:47 Shepard gets invaded in Demon Souls. (From Episode 35) The cast discusses their favorite episodes: Nahxela: Halloween with scary stories (Episode 77) 1:29:19 Nahxela’s story. 1:30:57 Krystian’s tale with interrupting Gypceros. Shepard: Christmas Episode (Episode 59) Nick: Mazereon’s impression of Krystian (Episode 53) 1:33:58 and iCEMANnoob’s episode (Episode 84) Krystian: #75 Dirty Hunting, getting kicked while noob carving. Krystian is always hungry while podcasting, please don’t mention food. Nahxela gets “gamechanger” feline skill, which bring them a Deviljho in Peak Performers. It kills him twice. 22:26 time to poop. It’s a highlight clip, but it’s Nick, so I count it! It also gets updated discussion, so there. 1:23:54 Krystian sings “paralysis brothers, yeeeah” and original composition. No Ding with pop ups. Nick had a lot of editing in this one, so no penalty points. Recurring/New Jokes “You don’t even know” Nahxela has seen some stuff, man. Nick’s Halloween Song Secret Nick Hammer introduced. More deaths equal more views. “Get in” “The cutting room floor is covered in embarrassment” Shepard. Rock. Deviljho. ‘nuff said! “Not everyone has to be Mazereon” Mazereon the gold standard in MH. “Reverse Scumbag” Nick tries to get the Paw Passes in Gigginox buffet, but Nahxela is troll master and gets one first. “Scumbag Putty” “Seg you” how Krystian thought segue was pronounced. The English language, folks. 1st Appearance of the Shep Sheets?!? Groundbreaking! “Release the Shep Quests!” “12 headed dictator dragon” aka Shepard Shepard’s wife would sale the Shep Sheets for $200. “My immersion!” “Hyper Viper Beam” this will be our thing from now on. Never said again. “Savior Nahxela” is the opposite of “Scumbag Putty” Nahxela says K.O. Han doesn’t exist. My wise teachings!! “I bought this game just for the Pro Controller” – that’s how Krystian got sucked into the MH world. End show line – “Keep snuggling your pig” After the show closing bump; harassment of Krystian for flubbing his closing line and a video of Nick bombing the group in the tundra secret area and then Nahxela’s up swinging him away.